


Vestito ragazza

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Non credo che quello che è successo a me è normale. Gli altri disegni sulla pagina con me, (orgogliosamente visualizzati nel nostro laboratorio di Madeline sul piedistallo per i progetti attuali), non parlano mai o pettegolezzi o fare nulla se non rimanere fermi sulla pagina dove sembra solo che ho la libertà di muoversi.





	Vestito ragazza

Non sono troppo sicuro se è normale... quello che è successo a me che è.

Come, pur essendo ciò che la ragazza (molto più grande di me) che vaga intorno (al di fuori di questa pagina!) in questa stanza a volte potrebbe pensare, io sono più di un semplice schizzo su un pezzo di carta.

Gli altri disegni sulla pagina con me, orgogliosamente esposti nella nostra sala di lavoro di Madeline sul piedistallo per i progetti attuali, non parlano mai o pettegolezzi o fare nulla tranne che per rimanere fermi sulla pagina dove sembra solo che ho la libertà di muoversi.  
E così, senza nessun altro in giro, le mie notti e giorni sono pieni di noia, tranne quando Madeline è lì.

Non so se può vedermi muoversi e cercare di attirare la sua attenzione, o sentirmi chiamarla. A volte si guarda sorpreso dal suo lavoro cucito più vestiti e guarda freneticamente intorno, e spero che lei ha sentito la mia voce, ma poi lei sembra solo turbato di nuovo ai suoi giornali che sta disegnando più disegni come quello che credo che dovrei essere solo , o di nuovo al suo lavoro di cucito e continua per ore alla volta. Abbastanza a lungo per il sole di allungare attraverso la stanza, e la sua a volte sollevando la testa solo abbastanza a lungo per lasciare la stanza, a volte tornando con il cibo, o per appoggiarsi indietro e giocare su una scatola nera sottile che a volte tiene fino alle orecchie e parla ad alta voce , quasi come se lei sta effettivamente parlando con qualcuno di nome "Alex."

A volte odio davvero questo Alex persona per essere in grado di parlare con lei, se davvero stanno parlando tra loro. O, almeno, essere in grado di prendere l'attenzione di Madeline quando tutto quello che voglio è per la stessa attenzione.

Vorrei che mi parlerebbe.

Per ora, tutto quello che posso fare è guardarla, e chiedermi di lei e della sua vita, e, soprattutto, mi chiedo se lei vedrà mai che sono vivo e intrappolato in questa pagina.

Che cosa accadrà il giorno in cui viene e lavora sui disegni disegnati sulle persone intorno a me, per quanto riguarda il design che sport di un abbigliamento invernale a tema bianco e rosa?

Noterà che sono vivo allora?

E cosa succederà se non lo farà?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to see you all in pictures of the climate strikes that are happening worldwide! I've been Striking every Friday now for months. We need as many people as possible to do so. If you enjoyed my work here, please consider taking an hour even of your time to go and stand up for our future. This Climate Emergency will mean that I am more likely to die of climate change than I am to die of old age, not to mention everyone else on Earth is also threatened. We need action. So, please, do all that you can.  
> Cheers,  
> North  
> #Fridays for Future #Strike for Climate #Climate Strikes #fff  
> ....................................................................................................................................  
> Spero di vedere tutti voi in foto degli attacchi climatici che stanno accadendo in tutto il mondo! Ho colpito ogni venerdi ' da mesi. Abbiamo bisogno di quante più persone possibile per farlo. Se vi è piaciuto il mio lavoro qui, si prega di prendere in considerazione l'assunzione di un'ora anche del vostro tempo per andare a stare in piedi per il nostro futuro. Questa emergenza climatica significherà che sono più propenso a morire di cambiamento climatico di quanto io sia a morire di vecchiaia, per non parlare di tutti gli altri sulla terra è anche minacciato. Ci serve un'azione. Quindi, per favore, fate tutto quello che potete.  
> Cin cin  
> Nord


End file.
